


Thunderstorm

by orphan_account



Series: Alphabet OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel has ceraunophobia, Fluff, Fluff overpowers all, I know that he wasn't scared in book of murder but whatever, M/M, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With a storm keeping him awake, Ciel goes to the one room where he can sleep peacefully.





	Thunderstorm

With his butler no longer there, Ciel’s room was now bathed in darkness. Not that this reminded him. He had gotten used to the dark, considering how many times he had to sneak around the streets of England at night, being the queen’s guard dog and all. Plus, he was the famous Lord Phantomhive, ruler of England’s underworld. He couldn’t be scared of anything. Truly, Ciel Phantomhive was a brave man. Nothing could ever fright-

_ Boom! _

Just then, a low rumble of thunder could be heard from outside.

Ciel’s eyes widened in shock after he started to breathe again, the sound outside making him hold his breath for more than a moment.

_ No,  _ The young lord thought to himself.  _ I am the earl Ciel Phantomhive. I shouldn't be frightened by something as simple as thunder. It’s high time that I got over this stupid- _

A quick flash of lightning had cut off Ciel’s thoughts, along with two more haunting sounds of thunder. The earl shut his eyes tightly and scrunched his body, clinging onto a pillow.  _ If you’re going to rain, at least be quiet. That’s all I ask for. _

Despite his plead for a silent shower, the storm raged. Thunder shouted and screamed at the young earl, while flashes of lighting kept splitting the sky apart. Ciel couldn’t take this anymore. Taking his pillow, the boy stepped out into the hallway after closing his door. Another screech of thunder made him jump, and silently ran down the hallway to the only place he knew where he could sleep peacefully.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian had almost fallen over due to all the sheer force that was there when he stopped in front of his bedroom door.

While putting all of his kittens to sleep, he had heard a sound coming coming from outside during the storm. Curious, he had stepped outside to find one of the beautiful cats he had ever seen. And that was saying something with his long lifespan. With it’s silky silver fur and emerald eyes, there was no way that the demon couldn’t let an opportunity like this slide. But with another cat - making 15 - he would need a towel and another blanket, stat.

As he put the key into the keyhole, the butler found that was already open. He was shocked the the discovery. He had always locked the door whenever he left it. He never spent much time in there anyways. Why would his door be open?

Sebastian didn’t even need to look around the room to find the answer.

Right there in his bed, his master Ciel Phantomhive was sleeping soundly with one of his overcoats covering his small body.

Sebastian stared at the sleeping boy, the reason of why his master was in there crossed his mind for only a second before slipping away. It wasn’t important. What was important was how he looked when sleeping.

The butler always thought he looked cute when asleep, but for some reason his bocchan looked adorable here. The way the blanket moved up and down slowly, signaling that his breathing was even. Strands of silky grey-blue hair had been out of place, some locks moved to wrong side and some parts had looked like they had stood up the way the boy had propped a pillow behind him. With his eyes closed, the lost innocent child piece of him was in full view. Sebastian’s eye trailed downwards, ending at the earl’s slightly parted lips. He wanted to feel them.

Taking off his left glove, Sebastian gently placed a hand on his master’s cheek. Thankfully he wasn’t so cold that it would wake the 13 year old up. Smooth as always, pale porcelain skin tinted with the lightest shades of pink. The butler moved his hand towards his master’s mouth. As gently as possible, he traced his thumb over the boy’s lips, realizing something.

He wanted to feel Ciel’s lips with his own.

Swiftly yet carefully, Sebastian lifted his hand and slipped on his glove, taking a towel and small blanket. All this time spent admiring his master was keeping a poor kitty freezing with nothing to warm itself but drenched fur. The demon looked at the sleeping child with his true eyes, smiling like the predator he was.

“I’ll be back, bocchan.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine what happened after that. Besides sex of course.


End file.
